


The Hypotenuse

by aquabee, strixiebusiness



Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, He's Toxic, JYNX IS BASICALLY STUPID W/ LOVE, Oops, al isn't a good father, art by iminbby, except shes stupid With every emotion, feelies for angel dust jr basically, he damaged all of his children somehow, he tries, he's just a toxic dad, hes a terrible dad, i don't think anybody wants to read this, i legitimately only wrote this for ella, its 12 am, jynx is a robot with feelies, sorry to disappoint w/ his fatherhood skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness
Summary: jynx finds herself distracted from her studiesthe title is a reference to one of my all time favourite musicals if you legitimately know the musical, MARRY MEart by iminbbycharacters citation;alf - iminbbysammie - iminbbymike - iminbbyjynx - mepersephone - memaggie - mehecate - me
Relationships: Jynx Magne (OC)/Alf Pitre (OC), OC/OC
Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677178
Kudos: 2





	The Hypotenuse

Sammie had his friends over again, and Jynx was at that age, oh you know the age where girls have one thing on their mind, for her sister it was two things; 

Homicide.

Homicide _and_ boys.

But for Jynx, what was it? 

_Being politically correct_ \- oh, and being the center of attention. Yet there was one thing that always seemed to lure her away from her room every few minutes. You see, her brother had this friend, he wasn’t good looking, he definitely wasn’t fucking smart, he was just a pink furred, fluffy tailed, horned jackass who loved to talk about sex every five seconds. What drew her to this kind of boy? 

Was it that she was already developing interest in discussing such a taboo subject when she was just a girl? Not even sixteen. 

No, she would never!

Was it the sense of danger in being away from her studies? Sure, she went to a public high school, she was only fifteen and she wasn’t _that much_ of a looker.

She was too thin, her body looked like Olive Oyl if she had Double C cups! Right now, she just looked awkward, her body was elongated and yet her chest was bouncy, like a green bean with grapes taped to it. She looked like the type of girl you’d expect to have boys on the mind from her body shape which was the complete opposite of her sister- it seemed like Persephone had all the luck.

Persephone was plump, yet curved, and somehow scored the boy she’s been pining for! She was pining for years. She somehow slimmed out since childhood, but that’s puberty’s thanks for distributing her weight in an attractive way, evening her out. Now, that redhead’s only trick was not to land on MTV. Although something tells Jynx that her sister and the social media abusing boy she was dating would love to be a spectacle to look at in that sense, after all, it means they’re famous! And that’s all that matters, right? 

Jynx could never see herself in such a situation, she would rather die. She was a good girl, this is why she’d always refuse the boy’s advances. The boy she liked, admittedly. Although, if you asked her, she’d say no.

At the moment, she could easily use the noise level of Sammie, Mike who was Persephone’s boyfriend, and him to walk in. 

“Gentleman.” She spoke in her usual monotone voice, she vocally seemed to have only two emotions, at least when she wasn’t with just herself, and those emotions were nothing or some form of anger and irritation. Her presence got the attention of all three boys - to some degree, Mike was still playing his video game.

“What’s up, Jynx?” Her chubby brother looked up from his seat on the floor with his usual gentle little smile, they were playing a board game, bunch of D&D nerds, weren’t they? 

“You’re being too noisy.” 

“We are? But we haven’t really even started our campaign, sorry Jynx-”

“Wow, Sam, whatta fuckin’ asshole, you are! Didn’t even ask your sister if she wanted to join. Hey baby, wanna play? Gotta spot right by me, if you want it.”

Her rosy cheeks would’ve turned pinker if she dared to even let herself show the emotion.

“I don’t play with _losers_.”

“Aw, c’mon, _Blondie_ , scared you’ll lose to your brother?” 

“Alf, why do you even want _my sister_ to play? She doesn’t like playing with us! Last time you nearly killed her!” 

“It was _Mike’s_ video game, chill. Everybody dies in Mike’s games!”

“Don’t bring me into your stupid little pussy fights, guys.” 

“We’re not fighting, Mike, don’t worr-” 

“Yeah, cause not letting me be a nice guy while you yell at me isn’t a fight.”

“I’m not yelling! I’m only raising my voice ‘cause that’s what you’re doing!” 

“I’m leaving. Coming over to your house still sucks, Sammie.” 

One boy down. Two left in the room. With one Jynx observing. 

She took the space where the boy who had a television from the early 2000s for a head previously sat, “I’d like to participate in whatever this activity is.” 

“We’re just doing trying to put together a q-” 

“BOYS VERSUS GIRLS!” 

“Alf, that’s not fair, Jynx doesn’t have anybody to be on her team!” 

“...You’re _like_ a girl, right?”

“I need to call Maggie. I think I might explode.” 

Sammie was off, off to treat his precious imp lady as a therapist for a few minutes. Maybe hours. 

And now it's just Jynx and _Alphonse_. 

She could feel her heart racing, it was almost uncomfortably fast, “I think I might be having a panic attack-”

“You okay?” 

“I...I don’t know.” 

Annnnd, she runs out. She couldn’t handle being alone with him, usually she could be so cool but not today apparently, what is wrong with her?


End file.
